Location-determining receivers, sensors and other electronic devices are commonly mounted on agricultural vehicles to provide ground position information to a variety of precision agriculture applications. One current approach to mounting location-determining receivers (e.g., global positioning system (GPS) receivers) and other electronic devices on vehicles places the device in a cantilevered position protruding from the roof of the vehicle. Cantilever mounting imposes weight limits for the device. In addition, certain cantilevered devices are susceptible to high levels of shock, vibration or other displacement or movement, which can have adverse effects on the accuracy of position information provided by the location-determining receiver. Another disadvantage to current cantilever mounting systems is presented by the installation process for securing a device to a vehicle that generally requires two hands. Therefore, there is a need for an improved mounting system for mounting an electronic device on a vehicle that is capable of reducing shock and vibration.